Pokemon Opal
by MusicMistro
Summary: An upper class Girl named Carrie Gloire in her mid to late with her childhood friend teens leaves her home in order to take on the 7 gyms and the Elite Four in Unova and take on the new Team Neo run by a mysterious masked individual that seems to know Carrie twelve years after the events of Pokemon Black/White 2.
1. The Begining of a Journey

"Where am I?" she'd ask, herself waking up in a laboratory like location the flashing lights nearly blinding her "Great I'm having this dream again. Hey moron wake your lazy ass up you should study!" she'd say to herself "Know what fuck it time to use force!" she'd then get up and sprint into the nearest wall with a loud clanging noise she awakens in her bed throwing off the velvet sheets then picks up her phone checking the stock exchange "Alright company's doing fine don't need another berry crash any time soon." She'd pull out a book from beneath her bed studying a multitude of pokémon "Alright now where are the starters oh, there they are." She'd say somewhat excitedly. Then she would take a picture of each of them using her phone. "Alright what time is it?" she'd ask herself checking her phone's clock "Holy shit! It's 1:30 got to hurry!" she'd rush to her closet taking off her night gown putting on a T-shirt with a Scyther on it, a green silk jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers. "Well time to pack." She'd take a duffle bag from in the closet putting in assorted clothing, shoes, and a 3DS along with multiple games then throws the bag over her shoulder. She'd then go through her contacts list in her phone calling somebody under the name of Chad, and after 5 rings he'd pick up "Hey what's up Carrie?" he'd say calmly "Nothing much Chad just telling you I'll be late today anyway, random question remember that one time you almost got a swirly with crap in the toilet back in 8th grade?" she'd ask "First off watch you profanity second off, yeah I do come on why wouldn't I remember why they called me dip-shit for half of that school year. Now get your half Asian ass over here got the starters for you." He'd say.

"Yeah fuck you too white boy." Carrie would come back with "Yeah guess I deserve that anyway, see you in Aspertia city." Chad would say before hanging up "Well just have to get lunch and I'll be off." She'd walk out of her room and down the stairs then into the kitchen noticing a man wearing a tuxedo reading a newspaper that would say "So did you just wake up or something?" he'd say "Yes dad you get Reginald to make lunch yet?" Carrie would ask "No he's gets November off remember? So, I packed your lunch it's on the counter I also sent you a care package with a few pokémon in it there should be a delivery man there with it." he'd say "Oh yeah thanks dad." Carrie would say running into the kitchen grabbing the bag and running out of the door looking back at the mansion for the last time before her journey before getting inside of a car parked nearby "Hey Sean you know where to go." Carrie would say. "You do realize I'm your uncle, right?" Said Shaun "Your point is?" Carrie would respond with "Fair enough let's go." Sean says before stepping on the gas "Well how's it like working for your brother-in law or former one? I have no idea how this works." Carrie would ask "Okay I mean Jon is a nice guy though is can be jerk sometimes but people have their flaws." Sean would say. Plugging in ear buds into her phone Carrie would say "Hey going to take a nap can you wake me up when we get there?" Carrie would ask before starting her playlist and putting the earbuds into her ears. Sean would throw up the ok symbol while Carrie and him put on their seatbelts. Carrie would drift off into sleep and, after three hours Sean would yell "Get up kid we're here!" Carrie would then get up and open the bag with her lunch in it quickly eating it then turning off her phone putting it in the duffle bag. "See ya later uncle Sean!" she'd exclaim "You too kid." He'd say before driving off into the distance. "Hey Carrie over here!" a familiar voice would say turning her head seeing a person about the same age if not a year older with brown hair and green eyes wearing a grey sweatshirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans and white canvas sneakers. "Hey Chad!" Carrie would yell "Hey Carrie you know how my mom is a breeder?" Chad would ask "Yeah why?" Carrie would respond with. "Well she has connections throughout the regions so I managed to get each from every region." Chad would respond with "Neat." Carrie would say. Chad would pick up a suitcase like box and walk towards a picnic table putting it on the table sitting down then opening it he exclaims "Now bud pick your poison!"


	2. The First Battle

"Alright so how are these organized Chad?" Carrie would ask. "Well it's simple it's rows represent the regions while they're organized by their typing first water then fire and finally grass now choose wisely I have to mail these back as soon as possible." Chad would respond "Alright going to pick one of these at random." Carrie would think to herself. She'd put out her hand eyes closed until she felt a pokeball then picked it up open opening her eyes she has found out that she has picked the second ball from the sixth row. "You sure you want that?" Chad would ask "Yes." Carrie would reply "Congrats you have chosen Fennekin." Chad would say closing the casing "Now I already got the family's Riolu so I don't need one. So how about a battle to see if your skills in the games match real life?" Chad would ask "Sure got nothing better to do anyway." Carrie would respond. "Wait almost forgot here's your poke dex!" He'd exclaim putting it on the table Carrie putting it in her pocket both walking to a clearer part of the city throwing their pokeballs the Riolu and Fennekin being withdrawn "I'll give you the first turn." Said Chad "Alright! Fennekin use Tackle!" the Fennekin rushing at the Riolu "Riolu dodge and use Counter!" the Riolu would flipped over the Fennekin grabbed its leg and threw it into the ground "Fennekin use Ember!" the Fennekin would shoot a ball of fire out of its mouth hitting the Riolu "Riolu use Bullet Punch!" he'd yell "Wait that's an egg move." Carrie would interrupt "These were bred." Chad would reply. "Good enough." Carrie would respond. "Now as I said…Use Bullet Punch!" the Riolu would one towards the Fennekin and punch it at very high speeds. "Uhh, use Heat Wave." a wave of fire would come from its mouth hitting the Riolu fainting it "Wow lucky me didn't know it had that but good enough anyway, GG." Carrie would say "GG." Chad would respond while using a revive on the Riolu "That was…fun." Said a child-like voice that only Chad could hear. "Wait who said that?" Chad would say Carrie only shrugging her shoulders "It's me the Riolu silly my kind can use aura to communicate." The Riolu would respond "So I'm talking to a pokémon might as well keep you out the ball this could be interesting." Chad would reply mentally the Riolu would nod as Chad would put the pokeball in his pocket "Anyway Carrie I heard there was a Farm near here wanna come?" he'd ask. "Sure, but I have to do something first." Carrie would reply "Well see ya later Feraligatr." Said Chad and Carrie would respond with "In a while Krookodile." She'd say walking to a pokémon center entering a man holding a box would say "You Carrie Gloire?" "Yeah what's it to you?" she'd ask. "You have a package got your package." He'd say handing her the box. "Thanks." Carrie would say but the delivery man would already be out of the door by then.

"Well goodbye to you too." She'd mumble to herself while walking to a counter saying "I would like a potion." The man at the counter would put it on the counter saying "That'll be 200 poke dollars." Carrie would then put the money on the table and walk to out of the center and to the farm during the walk she'd stop and sit under a tree opening the box multiple pokeballs labeled with the pokémon's names on each ball "Wow a Beldum well got a future pseudo-legendary on my hands." Upon further inspection, there would be a total of ten balls five labeled with "For Chad" written in parentheses "Why couldn't I get the Gible wait what's this?" she'd see another ball labeled "Pip". "Oh, my god…I thought I wouldn't see that Bagon again in a long time." she'd kneel down and throw the ball sending out the Bagon it rubbing its head on her left leg Carrie would then hug it "Yeah I missed you too Pip. Come on man I have to go somewhere." She'd say while putting the rest of the balls in the duffle bag while putting Chad's in her left jacket pocket. Thirty minutes later she'd see the outline of the barn but there was the outline of a person but wait it was Chad with his Riolu hiding behind him Chad would turn around notice Carrie and yell "Hey some idiots are telling me to hand this guy over or they'll have to "use force" sounds like a load of Tauros shit, right?" Carrie would run over Pip standing in front of her and she would say "Hey Chad here's your balls!" "That's gross!" Chad would exclaim then she would throw the 5 pokeballs at his face "Oh, pokeballs that makes some sense." There would be two people one male one female both with black jumpsuits and fedoras that shout "We are Team Neo now hand over your pokémon!"


	3. First Encounter

"Look just let us walk away so I can take a nap!." Chad exclaims shaking his fist. "Well if you refuse to cooperate we will pe forced to battle." the male member would state "Fine then let's do this Pip!" Carrie would shout the Bagon walking in front of her. "You take the the one on the left ok?" Chad would say. "Alright let's do this!" Carrie would shout while both members threw their pokeballs Patrats coming out of them while she'd scan Pip. "Alright Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Headbutt, and Ariel Ace? Whatever let's do this!" Carrie would say. "Patrat use scratch!" the Male Grunt would yell while it would rush towards it claws out hitting Pip then he would be sent back from the attack. "Pip use Dragon Claw!" she'd exclaim Pip running towards the Patrat slashing at it sending it into a tree "Good one." "Now what do I do next?" Carrie says to herself. "Patrat use Iron Tail!" the Member would shout the Patrat rushing at Pip severely weakening him. "Come on Pip you can do this." "Now use Flamethrower." she'd say. Pip would rush towards the Patrat flames spewing out of its mouth hitting the Patrat making it faint. "Out of pokemon!" "Me too!" both members would shout before running away with two small watch-like objects fall out their pockets. "Hey what are these?" Chad would ask. "Hey it's labeled." Carrie would say upon further inspection. "It's labeled experience share." Carrie would say before putting on the device. "Here take one." she'd say handing him one putting it on right as he receives it. "Come on it's getting late let's go back to Aspertia my cousin has a house there." he'd say walking back Carrie quickly joining. "So your dad's company makes berries right?" Chad would ask. "Yeah why?" Carrie replies. "Well aren't those everywhere I don't really see the point.." Chad would reply. "Hey man you have no Idea how hard it is to mass produce Leppa Berries they're like people with OCD." Carrie replies. "Guess you're right anyway this may take a while brought the thing?" he'd say taking out a 3DS. "Of course I did." she'd reply taking one out as well. "I have no Idea why we always get the opposite versions." Chad would say. "What do you mean?" Carrie asks. "You started on Ruby I got Sapphire and Emerald, I got Diamond you got Pearl, I got White you got Black then it inverts for the sequels, and finally we got the opposite remakes oh, and you got Moon and I got Sun." he'd say opening the game system. After a few hours of gaming they return to Aspertia City. "Alright we're here!" Chad would say knocking on the door somebody quickly answering "Oh hey cousin." says a person with black hair and appears to be in his early to mid twenties. "Hey Dave we need to stay here for a day or two." Chad would explain. "Alright just make sure you and Carrie break anything." Dave would explain before walking back into his room. "Alright so you have the guest room I guess and I'll sleep on the couch." Chad would say. "Thanks Chad." Carrie would say. "Don't mention it Chad would say throwing himself onto the couch the Riolu lays on the floor sleeping. Checking her watch she'd throw her bag onto the guest room bed saying "Ten thirty best go to bed." she'd say taking off her jacket,shoes, and jeans then throws on some sweat shorts before getting under the covers and falling asleep. She'd wake in the bathroom looking into the mirror her somewhat pale face slowly wrinkling "This dream again…" she'd say turning on the faucet splashing water onto her face.


End file.
